Amigos, Rivales o Novios
by Ai-Con
Summary: Marth tiene que hacer equipo con cierta persona que no le agrada en lo absoluto, lo mismo para el, pero por como se comportan unos piensan que son amigos, rivales o quizas novios... MARTHXFOX FOX VERSION HUMANA.
1. ¡Pleitos!

Este fanfic es una historia paralela de Super Smash Bros ya que he agregado ciertas cosas.

* Fox aparecerá pero en una versión humanoide, características: güero, ojiverde, cabello rebelde pardo (incluyendo sus orejas y un gran mechón de cabello blanco) estatura perfecta, cuerpo perfecto y por supuesto muy guapo (¡ah! Casi lo olvido, su colita: 3)

* Conforme avance la historia pondré canciones (ya sea en español, ingles o japonés) pero por el momento no.

*Daisy de Mario Bros aparecerá en el fanfic.

*La pareja principal será de...MarthXFox xD.

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran compañía **NINTENDO**, hago estefic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro.

(I)

Capitulo 1: ¡Pleitos!

Era una bella tarde en la mansión smash, nuestros personajes estaban tranquilos como siempre, Samus leía una interesante lectura, Peach y Daisy hablan de unas posibles parejitas confirmadas, Pit dormía en el sofá junto con Pichu, era todo sereno, tranquilo, pacifico, pero dicha tranquilidad se les seria estropeada por ciertas personas bajando por la escaleras.

"¡Pudimos terminado rápido si hubieras seguido mi plan!"

"¿Tu plan? ¡Mangos! ¡Estoy seguro que ni pensaste en ese momento!"

"¿Yo no pensé? ¡Error! ¡Yo soy la cabeza de nuestro equipo, si no fuera por mi, no hubiéramos llegado a las rondas de eliminaciones!, tu no aportas nada"

"¡Estas equivocado principito! Que no se te olvide que en el combate para pasar a las rondas de eliminación, Yo estaba enfermo de gripe, El doc. Me dijo que tomara reposo, Pero como tú eres "MUY" lento tuve que ayudarte. Después de todo esa espada te hace muy pesado"

"Esta espada es mas fuerte y mas mortal que esa pistola de juguete a la que tu llamas arma"

"¡Cierra el osico Marth!"

"¿Cerrar mi osico? ¿Quién es el zorro? ¡TU! asi que cierra tu osico Fox"

Claro, como siempre, Marth y Fox discutían por todo, por la tele, por la peli, por la música, por la comida, por el color de las cortinas, por todo discutían, recientemente su pleito empezó hace unos momentos antes, Fox y Marth tuvieron un combate en equipo contra Link y Mario, casi no logran vencer pero de alguna manera los vencieron, aunque claro ambos saben que este combate fue patético.

Como hablaban muy fuerte o mejor dicho, gritaron como locos, desconcentraron a los relajados, Samus cerró su libro, por que asi no seria una lectura interesante, Daisy y Peach como si nada hubiera pasado, y Pit y Pichu se sobre espantaron que se cayeron del sillón por los locos.

"¡Itai!" se quejo el ángel cuando cayo del sillón.

"¡Pi!" también se quejo el pequeño ratón amarillo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto la princesa de las flores.

"¿Cómo espera que nos encontremos bien princesa? Eso dos siempre se la pasan discutiendo por todo y no entiendo por que tienen que gritar ¿piensan que sus gritos no desconcentran a los demás?" reclamo Pit mientras se levantaba del piso.

"Pi pichu pi"

"Tienes toda la razón Pichu" dijo la cazarrecompensas.

"Totalmente" concluyo la princesa del durazno.

"Idiota zorro" lo ofendió el príncipe.

"Idiota tu" le contra dijo el chico zorro.

"_No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado_" lo ignoro el peliazul de una manera burlona mientras se tapaba las orejas.

"¡¿Me estas escuchando!" grito el ojiverde con una pequeña venita en su frente que significaba que se estaba enojando.

"¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto de otra manera burlona.

"¡SI! Te pregunte que si-"

"Como lo pensé, nada"

"...pst...pst...¡ERES UN! *CESURADO* ya todo rojo de coraje

"¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE ZORRITO DE LA! *CENSURADO*

"¡Ashhh! ¡Ni si quiera se por que gasto mi saliva contigo!"

"Bueno, yo ni se por que gasto mis palabras en ti"

"¿Podrían dejar de discutir?" intervino Pit en el pleito.

"Pit, honestamente ¿Cómo quieres que deje de discutir si ESTE es un inútil?" dijo Marth mientras señalaba a Fox con su pulgar en alto.

"El único inútil aquí eres tu" lo señalo el pelipardo con su dedo.

"Escucha, INUTIL, siempre me provocas"

"¡¿TE PROVOCO!"

"Asi es"

"Jeje, con que aquí están" dijo una misteriosa voz.

A Excepción de Marth y Fox quienes se lanzaban miradas asesinas los otros presentes voltearon a ver al de la voz misteriosa.

"Ike, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Peach.

"Bueno lindura, sucede que la semana que viene, yo junto con Falco nos enfrentaremos a ellos" dijo el mercenario guiñándole su ojo derecho.

"Pi" exclamo asombrado Pichu.

"Solo quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de quienes serian sus contrincantes, bueno me voy" se volteo para salir del comedor pero justo en ese preciso momento recordó algo "ah, casi se me olvida, Marth, Fox"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

"Entiendo que ustedes siempre tenga pleitos, por que sean amigos, rivales o quizás...novios" dijo en tono medio burlón.

"¡¿QUE! ¡¿NOVIOS!" Preguntaron ahora los dos con un rubor rosado en sus mejillas.

"Pero que no se les olvide que si no entrenan los venceremos con facilidad, asi que practiquen...nos vemos" ahora si se despidió.

Ahora los dos chicos se sentían bastante atolondrados por el comentario de Ike, ¿Acaso serán amigos, rivales o novios?

Continuara...

Uff, eso fue muy largo espero no haberlos aburrido, bueno si les gusto dejen Reviews y si no, también.

PD: El Próximo episodio Falco aparecerá en su versión humana.

_**-Aicon Fuera-**_


	2. ¿Amigos?

Okis, Bueno les he traído el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic, me ha costado un poco de trabajo paro al final lo conseguí.

* Nota: recuerden que en el final de episodio anterior dije que aparecería Falco en versión humanoide, características: güero, cabello rebelde (mas rebelde que el de Fox) azul con unos cuantos mechones rojos, ojiazul, cuerpo perfecto, estatura perfecta (solo que 5 centímetros mas alto que Fox) y por lógica guapo. *¬*

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran compañía **NINTENDO**, hago estefic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro.

(II)

Capitulo 2: ¿Amigos?

Tras el comentario de Ike, Fox y Marth se quedaron atolondrados y hasta avergonzados. La ira que sentían en ese momento fue remplazado por la pena.

"¿Qué estupidez dice Ike?" se preguntaba Marth con un rubor rosa en sus mejillas.

"mmm...mmm...creo que me voy. A decir verdad no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo" se marcho Fox.

Marth también se fue claro que no en la misma dirección que Fox ya que el quería descansar un poco.

"¿Vieron?" pregunto Daisy.

"Si, gracias a dios esos dos LOCOS dejaron de gritar" dijo Pit alegre mientras se volvía a tirar en el sofá.

"Pi pichu" confirmo Pichu.

"No me refiero a eso Pit" le contesto Daisy (opcional: la princesa de las flores) un poco enfadada.

"Bueno Daisy, entonces, ¿a que te referías?" le pregunto Peach.

"Recuerden"

"_**Flashback"**_

"_Solo quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de quienes serian sus contrincantes. Bueno, si no hay mas que decir, me voy" se volteo para salir del comedor pero justo en ese preciso momento recordó algo "Ah, casi se me olvida... Marth, Fox"_

"_¿Qué?" preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo._

"_Entiendo que ustedes siempre tengan pleitos, por que sean amigos, rivales o quizás... novios" dijo en tono medio burlón._

"_¡¿QUE! ¡¿NOVIOS!" Preguntaron ahora los dos con un rubor rosado en sus mejillas._

"_Pero que no se les olvide que si no entrenan los venceremos con facilidad, asi que practiquen... nos vemos" ahora si se despidió._

"_**Flashback"**_

"¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?" le pregunta Samus.

"Bueno, note que estaban bastante ruborizados por lo que dijo Ike" dijo segura la castaña

"¿Lo de novios"? Le pregunto el ángel.

"Si, pero no solo era eso, los vi nerviosos, y a decir verdad sospecho que entre ellos dos va ver algo mas que una simple rivalidad"

"Daisy, ¿no crees que ellos...?" le pregunto la rubia de la corona.

"Totalmente..." dijo la princesa de las flores llevando su mano a la barbilla.

Fox estaba en su habitación acostado sobre su cama, aun recordaba las palabras que le dijo Ike, las cuales lo ponían bastante reflexivo.

"Tks... ¿Que tarugadas se le meten a Ike en la cabeza?" se pregunto el pelipardo con una voz bastante irritada.

"¿Puedo pasar Fox?" Pregunto un viejo amigo de Fox.

"¿Eh? Falco* claro que puedes pasar" le invito el chico zorro.

"¿Cómo estas?" le pregunto el peliazul.

"Bien, no me quejo, ¿y tu?" contesto levantándose de la cama.

"Igual, casi no hay nada nuevo...oye, ¿ya sabes que nos enfrentaremos en combate la próxima semana?" le pregunto el chico halcón.

"Si, ya me lo dijo Ike hace media hora" le contesto un poco enojado.

"Oh, pareces que estas enojado" comento fingiendo no saber, aunque la verdad, su compañero de equipo Ike, le había dicho sobre lo sucedido.

"¿Eh?" dijo Fox desconcertado

"Ya nada" suspiro.

"Como sea...oye Falco, ¿quieres venir conmigo a comer algo?" le pregunto Fox.

"No gracias, tengo que arreglar un asunto- nos vemos" se despide Falco de el mientras sale del cuarto.

Después Fox sale de allí para dirigirse a la cocina y comer algo.

Al llegar ahí, abrió el refrigerador buscando que comer.

"¿Dónde esta la pizza? estoy seguro que había una rebanada mas en la caja" se pregunto mientras revolvía con sus manos los otros alimentos "¡BINGO! Aquí esta" encontró la caja de pizza, la abrió y tomo el ultimo pedazo de pizza, la cual era sabor hawaiana.

Cerro la puerta del refrigerador, se sirvió un vaso de agua con hielos, fue a la mesa de madera y ahí decidió comer.

Marth se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión, observando el cielo azul.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" se pregunto el peliazul sin quitar su mirada del cielo.

Sintió el viento como movía sus cabellos azules. Cada vez que el sentía una duda siempre iba ahí, era un único lugar donde podía resolver sus problemas.

Pasaron cinco minutos y su respuesta fue contestada.

"Ike tiene razón" se dijo a si mismo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos "La verdad es que desde que entramos a este torneo, nosotros somos los únicos que no practicamos en equipo, si no me llevo bien con el perderé... pero... no nada de peros, no puedo perder a si como asi"

Tras decir eso decidió buscarlo, era la persona que mas le chocaba pero tenia que llevarse bien con el, bueno, por lo menos hasta que ganaran el torneo.

Fox había terminado de comer su pizza. Aun seguía pensando por ese comentario, quería ganar el torneo, pero tener a Marth de compañero era para el un martirio.

"Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de el, no me llevaría bien con ese payaso" dijo definitivamente el pelipardo.

Pero justo cuando hablaba de el, apareció el "payaso" de Marth. Fox lo vio pero fingió no haberlo hecho ignorándolo, por que no tenia ganas de discutir con el.

Marth se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, pero recordó que por ningún motivo podía tener una mala relación con Fox, asi que se acerco al refrigerador, lo abrió y tomo el envase de leche el cual ya tenía muy poca y tomo directo de la caja, cuando finalmente no quedo nada tiro la caja al bote de basura.

Ni Marth ni Fox salieron de la cocina, hubo un fuerte silencio hasta que el peliazul decidió hablar.

"Veo que acabas de comer pizza" dijo mientras se recargo en la pared.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" le pregunto con bastante desconfianza el chico zorro.

"Por que ya no queda nada de pizza en la caja" contesto "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"_¡ALTO! Aquí hay a gato encerrado, ¿Por qué me pregunta como me encuentro?"_ pensó Fox "¿Qué pretendes Marth?" dijo sin ninguna confianza.

"¿De que hablas?" le pregunto Marth tratando de sonar como si nada hubiera pasado.

"No se que es lo que quieres, pero, si es alguno de tus sarcasmos no quiero escucharte"

"Oye Fox, solo quiero disculparme por haberte tratado mal por el pleito de nuestro combate anterior"

"¿Ahora tratas de disculparte? ¿Qué pretendes realmente?"

"Voy serte franco, creo que nosotros deberíamos llevarnos bien, ya no quiero pelearme contigo, por que no... ¿Tratamos de ser amigos?"

"¿Amigos?"

"¿Qué te parece?"

Por un segundo Fox se iba a levantar para ignorarlo, pero al hacerlo, accidentalmente tiro el vaso al piso, este cayo haciéndose pedazos. Cuando se inclino para recoger los fragmentos, accidentalmente su mano derecha se poso sobre un vidrio el cual se le incrusto en la palma.

"!Argh¡" se quejo Fox al sentir un grueso trozo introduciendo en su diestra.

Marth vio como Fox se quejaba por el dolor, entonces se acerco a el, se inclino y tomo su mano.

"¿Qué?" pregunto el pelipardo bastante nervioso.

"Te voy a ayudar" acerco sus labios a la mano del el haciendo que estos "besaran" su palma (aunque en realidad solo estaba tratando de extraerle el cristal)

Por un momento Fox sintió su corazón latiendo mil veces por segundo, se coloco un sonrojo en sus mejillas, finalmente los labios de Marth se separaron de su mano (con poco de sangre) y sacando un pañuelo y llevándolo a su boca escupió en el pedazo de vidrio.

"Listo ¿te sientes mejor?" le pregunto el peliazul.

"Eh...yo...si..." le respondió el pelipardo bastante nervioso.

"Que bueno" dijo Marth mientras se dibujo una sonrisa.

Rato después los dos chicos recogieron los pedazos de vidrio con una escoba y un recogedor. Al terminar Marth volvió a hablar con Fox.

"Entonces, creo que para ambos deberíamos llevarnos bien, tal vez deberíamos ser amigos, ¿te parece?" dijo Marth.

"mmm...Creo que si, podríamos ser amigos" contesto Fox.

"Genial, entonces, ¿que tal si mañana practicamos en gimnasio mañana en la mañana?" le pregunto el príncipe.

"Si, claro seguro" le contesto el chico zorro.

"Ok, me alegro que nos llevemos bien. Bueno nos vemos" se despidió el peliazul mientras salía de la cocina.

Fox se quedo pensando un rato sobre la actitud de Marth, se le hacia raro que el se comportara bien con el.

"_Marth... ¿Que tendrás en mente?" _se pregunto en su mente Fox_ "Se lo que sea no te confíes en el...no bajes la guardia Fox"_

Continuara...

¡Tachan! Fue muy difícil escribir el segundo capitulo, nunca creí que fuera bastante difícil, espero no tardar tanto. Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

¿Acaso Marth usara A Fox? ¿Fox se dará cuenta de sus planes? ¿Confiara en el? ¿Me abre quedado sin preguntas? xD

Como ya dije antes, si les gusto deje Reviews y si no también, asi me sirve en mi desempeño para escribir más fanfics.

_**-Aicon Fuera-**_


	3. Practica

Okis, esto de escribir capítulos es bastante complicado, pero no me daré por vencida, quizás que aquí en adelante tarde en traer los capítulos, bueno...sin más por empezar... ¡INICIEMOS!

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran compañía **NINTENDO**, hago estefic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro.

(III)

Capitulo 3: Practicando

Faltaba solo 15 minutos para que el día ya llegara a su fin, la mayoría de los participantes estaban dormidos, menos Fox, quien recordó lo sucedido con Marth allá en la cocina.

Tenía su pijama puesta (un pantalón verde sepia y una playera blanca de cuello redondo de mangas cortas), estaba recostado sobre su cama viendo hacia la pared, no podía borrarse la imagen del príncipe besándole su mano.

"_**FLASHBACK"**_

_Por un segundo Fox se iba a levantar para ignorarlo, pero al hacerlo, accidentalmente tiro el vaso al piso, este cayo haciéndose pedazos. Cuando se inclino para recoger los fragmentos, accidentalmente su mano derecha se poso sobre un vidrio el cual se le incrusto en la palma._

"_!Argh¡" se quejo Fox al sentir un grueso trozo introduciendo en su diestra._

_Marth vio como Fox se quejaba por el dolor, entonces se acerco a el, se inclino y tomo su mano._

"_¿Qué?" pregunto el pelipardo bastante nervioso._

"_Te voy a ayudar" acerco sus labios a la mano del el haciendo que estos "besaran" su palma (aunque en realidad solo estaba tratando de extraerle el cristal)_

_Por un momento Fox sintió su corazón latiendo mil veces por segundo, se coloco un sonrojo en sus mejillas, finalmente los labios de Marth se separaron de su mano (con un poco de sangre) y sacando un pañuelo y llevándolo a su boca escupió en el pedazo de vidrio. _

"_Listo ¿te sientes mejor?" le pregunto el peliazul._

"_Eh...yo...si..." le respondió el pelipardo bastante nervioso._

"_Que bueno" dijo Marth mientras se dibujo una sonrisa_.

"_**FLASHBACK"**_

Tras volver a la realidad miro su mano derecha que tenia un vendaje por la herida del vidrio.

"¿Qué debería hacer?" se pregunto Fox mientras se metía bajo las cobijas "Marth... Tal vez... ¿me estará utilizando?... compruébalo mañana mismo Fox"

Cinco minutos después el chicozorro cerró sus ojos verde esmeralda para finalmente quedarse dormido, de seguro mañana en la mañana tendría las respuestas.

Era la _fresca_ mañana. Fox se había levantado a las 9:30 am. El día parecía tan normal**... **Se vistió yse arreglo, se lavo los dientes, bajo a la sala de desayuno para almorzar con sus amigos**:** Link, Mario y Sonic.

"Buenos días" saludo el pelipardo apenas llegando a la sala de desayuno.

"Muy buenos días Fox" le saludo amablemente Link.

"Buenos días Fox" le saludaron los otros presentes.

"¿Cómo durmieron?"

"Yo bien" contesto el hylian.

"Yo igual, profundamente" contesto el plomero.

"Si, tan bien que fue tres veces al baño por que vio una película de terror y además, me pidió que lo acompañara las tres veces al baño, ¿verdad Mario?**"** Dijo en tono irónico el erizo.

"¡Mira quien lo dice, el que rezo para que no le saliera la llorona!" comento Mario un poco molesto.

"Jeje...oh dios" dijo resignado Fox mientras se sentaba a la silla.

"Si... ¡¿FOX QUE TE PASO!" pregunto asustado el fontanero al ver el vendaje en la mano derecha del chico zorro.

"¿Eh? No es nada...solo me corte...pero nada grave." Contesto con tranquilidad.

"¡¿Cómo que nada grave! ¡Esto es muy serio Fox!" le grito el rubio.

"Oh vamos, ya paso, y estoy como nuevo, no se preocupen por mi"

"Como tu digas..." le dijo un no muy convencido Sonic "Bueno cambiando de tema, Link, Mario y Fox ¿no están disgustados por el combate de ayer?"

"Bueno es un torneo, pues total, no estoy resentido con el" comento Link.

"No, para nada" respondió Mario.

"Pues a decir verdad, creí que no me hablarían por que gane...pero al ver sus respuestas positivas, tampoco tengo sentimientos de rencor" Hablo Fox.

"Que bueno... Aunque, ya hablando de combate, ¿Y Marth?" volvió a preguntar el erizo.

"¿Eh?"Dijo desconcertado el ojiverde.

"Si, me refiero a que si no te dijo algo para molestarte. Con eso de que te odia de aquí a Plutón..."

"Bueno yo, no tuve ningún comentario por parte de el "comento el chico zorro serio.

"¿Seguro que no mientes?" le preguntaron los tres presentes.

"Totalmente" les respondió en seco.

Media hora después, Fox se dirigió al gimnasio para entrenar con el.

"Llegaste" le saludo Marth.

"Si, bueno lo he hecho como tu me lo pediste" le dijo Fox.

"Bueno, ¿entrenamos ya?" le pregunto el peliazul.

"Si, entrenemos" le contesto el pelipardo.

"_Si hay algo que odio de la gente es que llegue tarde, pero recuerda Marth: necesitas llevarte bien con Fox, tendrás que aguantar sus defectos"_ pensó el.

Entraron al gimnasio para poder entrenar, ahí estaban Ness y Lucas.

"Hola chicos" le saludaron los niños

"Hola Niños" saludo amablemente Fox.

"Hola" de igual manera Marth.

"¿Van a entrenar?" pregunto Ness.

"Si, ¿ustedes también?" pregunto el pelipardo.

"No, apenas terminamos. Vamos de salida" contesto Lucas "Bueno nos vemos" se despidió.

"Adiós Marth, adiós Fox" se despidió el pelinegro.

"Adiós niños" se despidieron el príncipe y el zorro

Después de que los dos niños se alejaron y no vieron a Fox y Marth, Lucas hablo:

"¿O es mi imaginación o esos dos por primera vez van a entrenar juntos? Pregunto el niño rubio.

"Según yo si acaso van a entrenar es por que alguno de los dos tiene planeado algo que le beneficie" fue lo único que dijo el de la gorra.

Marth y Fox entraron al salón de entrenamiento virtual. El salón estaba dividido en dos partes: Centro de Ajustes (1) y Centro virtual. Fox encendió la computadora y apareció la pantalla con los siguientes datos: Estadio, Tiempo, Vidas, Nivel de enemigos.

"¿Cuál quieres que sea el estadio Marth?" pregunto Fox.

"El que sea" contesto Marth mientras se dirigía al centro virtual.

Fox escogió al azar, tiempo de cinco minutos, tres vidas y nivel de enemigo nueve, siguió a su compañero y entro al salón, poco segundos se encontraron en el estadio Final destination del Brawl y aparecieron los enemigos (unos seres colorines que salen en el Brawl) y empiezan.

Marth ataco al primer enemigo con su espada, luego Fox ataco a otros 2 con su blaster, tres de ellos salieron detrás del príncipe, pero el chico zorro lo protege. (Aquí Marth siente una corazonada breve) los enemigos aumentaron mas y mas, pero los dos chicos salieron de ellos, por desgracia una bomba cae y manda a volar a todos (primera vida tomada), regresan por un tipo de plataforma mágica, vuelven a enfrentar a los enemigos, solo que ahora mas fuertes, tres rodaron a Fox y a Marth, pero con gran habilidad con la blaster y Falchoin (la espada de Marth) destruyeron a los otros.

Cuatro minutos después...

Ya solo quedaba un minuto, el entrenamiento casi se iba a concluir; con una vida cada quien y con 250% de daño. Los enemigos empezaron a hacerse más fuertes con cada segundo, el daño en los dos aumentaba más... El tiempo había corrido, ya solo quedaba diez segundos, el último enemigo salió por detrás de Marth, casi mandándolo con una patada, pero Fox lo ataca con un "Fire fox" y lo manda a volar.

"**END BATLE"**

Regresaron a salón virtual, como estaban cansados se acostaron sobre el piso, hubo un rato de silencio, hasta que Marth hablo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudaste Fox?" pregunto el peliazul.

"Voy hacerte sincero, ayer cuando me dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigos, desconfié de ti, pero cuando me atacaron los enemigos y tu me protegiste, mi duda se despejo, ahora se que decías la verdad, discúlpame Marth por desconfiar de ti." Dijo Fox arrepentido.

"Si...Bueno...como ya te dije ayer, es mejor llevarnos bien" dijo el príncipe mientras se levantaba del piso "¿No te levantas o que?"

"Nel... ahorita" fue lo único que dijo.

"Bueno, voy al baño" dijo mientras salía de allí.

Entonces Fox pensó esto:

"_Me equivoque con Marth, ahora si dice la verdad_" acontinuación, se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuara...

Que cansado, pero bueno no me daré por vencida, antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a Tezcatlipoca: gracias por editar mis fanfics y este, te quiero.

He subido otro fanfic y es de Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds y se llama "Practicas de una confesión" y también fue editado por Tezcatlipoca.

_**-Aicon Fuera-**_


	4. Esclavos 1 parte

Okis, bueno para esta ocasión escribiré el capitulo cuatro en dos partes (1-2) ojala que no los desespere, y espero que el capitulo anterior nos les haya parecido aburrido. Muchas gracia a: Zeldi-chan de hyuuga , eres lo máximo te quiero, a si casi lo olvido el fanfic "Tormenta de nieve" esta bueno, sigue escribiendo mas, te estaré apoyando (^^). Entonces iniciemos.

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran compañía NINTENDO, hago este fic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro.

Capitulo 4: Esclavos-Parte 1.

De nuevo en la mansión smash, el día estaba hermoso y sereno como de costumbre. Desde que Fox y Marth se llevaban bien, todos los huéspedes podían disfrutar una plena tranquilidad. Ike y Falco estaban en el jardín de la mansión platicando del que en un par días seria su próximo combate con los "Amigos".

"¿Se han llevado bien?" pregunto Ike.

"Es lo que me dijeron los niños" le contesto Falco.

"_asi inicio lo nuestro..._" dijo el mercenario mentalmente con una sonrisa que solo el peliazul pudo identificar.

"Ike... ¿en que estarás pensando?" le pregunto el chico-halcón.

"En nada..." contesto en tono de inocencia mientras se acercaba mas a su compañero "por cierto... supongo que hoy después de la cena...podemos salir al cine, ¿verdad?"

"Mientras sea conmigo si" le contesto mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus rostro.

En el gimnasio, Fox y Marth recientemente habían terminado de practicar como ya era de costumbre.

"Cada día te estas volviendo mas hábil con esos monitos colorines Marth" le felicito Fox.

"No me gusta presumir... pero gracias" comento alagado Marth.

"Y bueno... ¿nos echamos unas carreritas de aquí hasta la maquina de sodas?" comento el chico-zorro.

"mmm... ¿Me estas retando? ¿Verdad?" pregunto en un tono poco desafiante.

"Si te estoy retando... a menos que seas... muy... lento Marth"

"Acabas de iniciar tu caída McCloud" contesto en tono desafiante

Los dos chicos se miraron con ojos de reto, se pusieron en posición de carreras.

"uno..." dijo el príncipe

"dos..." dijo el ojiverde.

"¡tres!" dijeron en al mismo tiempo los dos mientras se echaron a correr.

Pasaron por el baño, las escaleras, un pasillo con infinitas puertas que no lograron ver bien, parecían dos Speede González burlándose de Silvestre, pero para ser sinceros Fox era más rápido que Marth, y llego antes que el por seis pasos.

"¡Ja! Que fácil fue ¿Qué te pareció Marth?" pregunto el pelipardo pero no escucho nada de el.

Justo cuando se decidió a buscarlo, apareció Marth quien en ese momento corría lo que podía, hasta que...

"¡AHHHH!" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo por un incidente.

Marth choco con Fox, y cayeron al piso, pero no cayeron como ellos creerían, pues el peliazul estaba sobre el pelipardo, como posición de un beso tipo anime. Casi sus bocas se iban a juntar accidentalmente.

"Etto...yo..." tartamudeo el príncipe bastante ruborizado.

"Je...mira el lado positivo...nadie nos esta viendo..." dijo un poco avergonzado.

Aunque la verdad si los estaban observando, y quien mas que una chica de cabellos castaños, quien soltó una leve risa, pero ni así la escucharon Marth ni Fox.

Después se separaron lo más rápido para que nadie los viera, se acomodaron sus ropas y se encontraron con la chica que los observo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

"Hola chicos" saludo Daisy con una sonrisa medio maléfica.

"Hola princesa" saludo amablemente el chico zorro.

"Hola princesa" dijo el príncipe en un tono de respeto a la princesa.

"¿Qué hacen?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Bueno princesa, acabamos de salir del salón del entrenamiento y al parecer no hacemos nada" le contesto el pelipardo.

"Bueno, ¿Y tiene planes en el día?" volvió a preguntar con la única diferencia de que ella tenia un (malévolo) Plan.

"Pues...no, no tenemos planes para este día" comento el peliazul "pero ¿Por qué pregunta?" le cuestiono a ella.

"Ji. Hay un favor que quisiera que hicieran ustedes dos" los señalo la pelicastaña.

"¿Cuál?" preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Quiero que sean...mis esclavos"

"¡¿QUEEE!" preguntaron gritando por dicho favor.

"Debe estar bromeando princesa" dijo Marth demandando.

"No estoy bromeando"

"Princesa, el hecho de que usted ya este acostumbrada a que tenga esclavos que hacen todo los que usted les ordena, no quiere decir que aquí sea igual" protesto Fox.

"No me entendieron. Lo que sucede es que yo puedo decir algo que no les convenga"

"_¡HAY NO! ¿! YA HABRA DESCUBIERTO MI PLAN ¡?_" se dijo mentalmente el ojiazul "¿De que habla?"

"Bueno, lo que sucede es que vi algo que no les gustara que diga"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" preguntó el ojiverde.

"¿Acaso quieren que diga que ustedes dos casi se iban a besar?" dijo con una gran sonrisa maléfica.

"¿¡QUEEE! Otra vez volvieron a gritar los dos.

"¿Entonces son mis esclavos, verdad? A menos que quieran que diga lo que paso"

"Bueno, a decir verdad, aun si les dice no opino que le crean todos" comento Marth "Vámonos Fox"

"Con su permiso princesa" se despidió Fox.

"Ok. Pero como diría el gran refrán: VALE MÁS UNA ESCENA QUE MIL PALABRAS" dijo Daisy mientras sacaba de su vestido un celular con cámara y con la ecena del beso. (Los que usan los de secundaria sin utilidad. Si, esos Sony Erickson ¬¬U y yo tenia uno pero rosa T.T)

Los dos chicos se regresaron para ver que la princesa no estaba diciendo mentiras, su celular tenía la escena del "beso".

"¡Borre eso princesa! Le reclaman Marth y Fox.

"Solo lo borrare si son mis esclavos." Dijo muy segura de no borrarla.

"¡PRINCESA!" protesto fuerte el príncipe pero fue detenido por Fox.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo tenemos que ser sus esclavos?" pregunto el chico-zorro resignado.

"Para que vean que soy amable, solo será por hoy" dijo Daisy feliz.

"¿Nos permite princesa"? pregunto el peliazul mientras sujetaba al pelipardo.

"Si"

"Gracias" se lo llevo un poco lejos de Daisy.

"¿Qué haces Marth?" pregunto el ojiverde.

"Oye Fox, se que dije que quería que fuéramos amigos, pero, ¿¡por que se te ocurrió que nos volviéramos sus esclavos!"

"Piénsalo bien Marth, estoy seguro que su celular es uno con Bluetooth y si nos negamos mandara la imagen a todos, y sobre todo a nuestros rivales (como Wolf para Fox y Link para Marth) y seremos la burla de toda la mansión, ¿Quiere eso?" pregunto en un tono molesto.

"_Tiene razón, si quiero que mi plan funcione tengo que hacerme su amigo, no su novio... aun que sus ojos tienen un lindo verde... ¡ALTO! ¿¡Que estas pensando Marth! Se trata de que ganes el torneo, no de que ganes un romance." _Se regaño mentalmente Marth "Como tu digas"

Los dos regresaron hacia la princesa.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Daisy.

Se miraron fijamente los dos y dijeron:

"¡ACEPTAMOS!"

Continuara...

Como podrán ver, agregue un leve IkeXFalco (Falco en versión humana) en el capitulo que viene quizás agregue una canción llamada "Close to You" de ALvino ¡«Alchemy vision normal¡ Esta bellísima! Bueno antes que nada les comentare de unos futuros fan fics.

1: Belivie in Nexus: Este fanfic apenas lo estoy escribiendo y trata sobre la batalla final con Tabuu y como Link, Marth, Fox y Sonic pierde la esperanza de vencerlo puesto que ellos (junto con Mario y Kirby) fuero los únicos que llegaron a el, pero muchos no llegan a el por que ya están en trofeos y sin mencionar que sus cuerpos están muy heridos y con muy pocos momentos de vida. Pero Mario y Kirby les dice que "Crean en los vínculos. Los vínculos de la amistad". Aquí no habrá ni yaoi, ni yuri, ni romance.

2: Mami Crow: Esta medio chusco puesto que apenas llevo un capitulo. Crow siente los siguientes síntomas: DOLOR DE CABEZA, NO AGUANTA ESTAR DE PIE POR MUCHO TIEMPO, TIENE "ANTOJOS" CADA MAÑANA TIENE NAUSEAS Y UN HUMOR INSOPORTABLE. Después de dormir siente algo pequeño y escucha un piar...y asi inicia la cosa. Esta fanfic lo escribo junto con mi dios favorito del renacimiento y la muerte Tezcatlipoca (¡RULEAS!) para los que se pregunte de que serie es: YU-GI-OH! 5D´s (YUSEI RULEZ).

Sin más que decir adiós.

_-Aicon Fuera-_


	5. Esclavos 2 parte

Okis, perdón si tarde en escribir el nuevo episodio pero es que sufrí un problema (falta de imaginación) y por eso no lo publique tan rápido, pero yo no voy a dejar incompleto este fanfic. Bien para los que se pregunte que onda que los fanfic: "Belivie in nexus" y "Mami Crow", bueno al final de los comentarios míos les pondré un "SPOILER" del fanfic y El otro tardara mas de lo debido. Sin más que decir, comencemos.

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran compañía NINTENDO, hago este fic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro.

Capítulo 4: Esclavos-segunda parte

De un centro comercial salía una chica de cabello castaño, ósea Daisy, que iba con sus "Esclavos" quienes cargaban todas sus bolsas y cajas, etc.

"Vaya, ¿Quién diría que el ir de compras fuera tan pesado? ¿Oh no chicos?" pregunto Daisy a Fox y Marth quienes cargaban siete bolsas de compras en cada uno de sus brazos y unas tres o cuatro cajas (ya saben: ropa, vestidos, zapatos, perfumes...)

"Claro, claro princesa. Con la única diferencia de que usted no carga nada" comento Marth bastante molesto.

"¡Marth!" le regaño Fox "¿podrías callarte?"

"¡Pero la princesa...!" fue interrumpido el peliazul ya que el chico pelipardo lo piso "¡Auch!" se quejo mientras saltaba en un solo pie _"¡ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARE!"_ le dijo mentalmente.

"No le haga caso princesa, ya sabe como es Marth jeje..." dijo un poco apenado el chico-zorro por el comportamiento de sus compañero.

"No te preocupes Fox" contesto la pelicastaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Si fuera por el torneo, en este momento lo hubiera... tienes que ser paciente Marth..._"pensó para si príncipe.

"¿Aquí esta bien princesa?" preguntaron el pelipardo y el peliazul mientras con sus fuerzas cargaban un enorme y pesado sillón de la habitación de la princesa de las flores.

"mmm... no mas a la derecha" les ordeno ya que no vio que quedara bien su sillón.

"¿Ahora?" volvieron a preguntar mientras aguantaban con sus pocas fuerzas la carga tan pesada.

Daisy negó con la cabeza "Mejor a la izquierda" ordeno para que los dos se movieran

"¿Y bien?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos, con sus fuerzas a punto de llegar a cero.

"mmm... pues bien creo debería ir a la derecha otra vez..."

"¿Y?" preguntaron ya que no les quedaba mas fuerza.

"mmm..." justo cuando la princesa iba a decir que volvieran a cambiar...

"¡Daisy!" le llamo la voz de Peach detrás de la puerta.

"¡Voy!" se dirigió a la puerta para abrir "¿sucede algo Peach?"

Las dos princesas solo platicaban y platicaba, pero como Daisy tenia mas atención en su charla con Peach nadie se dio cuenta de que al chico zorro y el príncipe se les estaba apunto de caer el sillón hasta que... Bueno ustedes ya deben imaginarse como quedaron sus manos debajo del sillón.

"¡AAAHHH!"

Pero ninguna de las dos tomo importancia a lo que les paso.

"Chao, nos vemos querida" se despidió la rubia.

"Adiós" cerro la puerta y miro el sillón "¡Perfecto! Ahí esta perfecto"

Sus dos esclavos aun seguían con sus manos debajo del sillón, ya que era tan pesado que necesitarían ayuda para moverse... pero Daisy no se dio cuenta de ellos, solamente de su sillón.

"¿¡Como que esta perfecto! ¡Si fue el mismo lugar donde estaba antes!" reclamo Marth.

"Oh vamos Marth, yo no sabia que quedaría bien donde estaba antes" dijo Daisy

"¡Pero!" protesto el hasta que fue interrumpido.

"Vamos como dice la princesa, queda mejor asi" dijo un resignado McCloud.

"¡Daisy!" volvió a llamar la voz de Peach.

"Voy" le contesto la mencionada saliendo de su cuarto.

"¡Un momento! ¡Espere Princesa!" le reclamo Marth pero ella ya había salido de su cuarto "¡No me puede dejar su sillón de quien-sabe-cuantos-kilos sobre mis manos!"

"¡Mis manitas!" Chillo Fox con unas lagrimas tipo anime de humor.

"¡Ah No! Ahora si que no" protesto Marth.

"¡Ah Si! Claro que si" aclaro Daisy.

"¡He dicho NO!"

"¡Pues yo he dicho SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI o muestro la foto a TODOS de la mansión!"

"_Ya que..." _ maldijo mentalmente el príncipe, ya que si se rehusaba Daisy seria capaz de mostrar esa foto y todo estaría acabado "Esta bien" le contesto resignado.

"Vamos Marth, después de todo cocinar es fácil para mi" dijo Fox.

"Es que tu ya tienes mas experiencia y yo para serte sincero yo nunca he hecho esto"

"Yo te puedo enseñar" comento el ojiverde en un tono semi-dulce.

"Pero..." justo iba comentar hasta que le irrumpió la princesa.

"Si Fox, puedes ayudarle" aclaro la pelicastaña "Bueno para que no se ensucien su ropa pueden usar esto" les aventó unos delantales (a Fox uno verde y a Marth uno... bueno ya lo verán)

"¿¡QUE! ¡Óigame no! ¡Yo no soy niña para usar blanco con florecitas!" le grito enfurecido "¿Por qué tengo que usarlo?

"¡UNA! Es el único que tengo para ti ¡DOS! Por que se me da la gana que lo uses" ella le grito mas fuerte que hiso que el valor de Marth para enfrentarle disminuya.

"Esta bien" le confirmo el peliazul todo asustado.

"Ok, la cena es para las ocho y media de esta noche, tienen tres horas para prepárala, ahí tienen un libro de cocina, deben hacer una sopa o entrada, un plato fuerte y un postre" comento la ojiverde saliendo de la cocina "hasta entonces" se despidió.

"¡Por fin!" bramo el ojiazul "Terminamos esto y adiós a sus ordenes, menos mal que ahorita no me va estar chin...

Pero justo en ese momento pasaron Ness y Lucas por allí... y ambos niños le miraron con una carita muy sorprendida... Al igual que Fox (mas bien su cara fue de molestia)

"Chin... Chin..."dijo el peliazul sin saber muy bien que decir" ¡Chin!, ¿Ya vieron la hora que es? Se nos hace tarde a Fox y a mi para entrenar... asi que..."

"En la mañana acábanos de entrenar" le contesto en seco el pelipardo cruzado de brazos.

"¡Bueno ellos ya entienden!" se acerco a los niños y los empujo a la salida "Bueno, a ustedes dos les daré un premio si no nos interrumpe"

"En realidad vinimos por unas galletas" le contesto Lucas.

"Bueno les doy el doble si no molestan" los siguió empujando mas.

"¿¡DE VERDAD!" le preguntaron los dos niños con ojos tipo Bob Esponja.

"Si ahora adiós" finalmente los saco y cerro la puerta "Bueno a cocinar"

"..." el chico-zorro lo miro muy pero muy huraño.

_Close To You..._

_(Cerca de ti)_

_Dasi na koto mune ni kisami konde_

_(Grabare a fuego en mi pecho lo más importante)_

_Kimi no soba de kagayaku stuyoi kokoro ga hitotsu dake nanda..._

_(A tu lado se hace más fuerte el brillo de mi corazón)_

"¿¡Ahora que hice!" le pregunto sin saber por que lo miraba asi.

"¿De verdad les vas a cumplir lo que les prometiste?"

"¿Me cambias tu delantal?" trato de evadir su pregunta.

"No me cambies el tema ¿Se los vas a cumplir si o no?"

"¡Primero contéstame! ¿Me lo cambias?"

"¡NO!" ahora dime tu ¿lo cumplirás si o no?"

"Claro que" iba decir que no, pero si la mirada de Daisy le dio miedo esa mirada de Fox le daba pavor "...que si, pero por favor cámbialo, es que no me gusta las florecitas"

"Ya te dije que no" comento enojado mientras se ponía su delantal "además puedes usarlo por detrás, apuesto que no tiene nada"

"¡Mentira! Tiene florecitas por detrás"

"ese no es mi problema" se dirigió a tomar el libro de cocina.

"Ya que..." se resigno el príncipe.

_Fuaun wo kakushite mie wo hatte itsumo_

_(Los demas siempre ven inseguridad)_

_Dare ni mo mimi wo kasanaide tsuyogari nagara_

_(Nadie escucha ni muestra su coraje)_

_Nandomo nandomo kurikai shiki sutsumete ru _

_(Muchas veces, Muchas veces vuelvo al punto de partida)_

_Boku no kokoro wa konereru kurai ni sakendeta _

_(Mi corazón se agita en la oscuridad conteniendo sus ganas de gritar)_

_Sonna koto wa hayameni zute yo_

_(Puede que aun sea demasiado pronto)_

_Ashita ni suzumu dake dakara _

_(Para que nos dejemos llevar por el mañana)_

Marth creyó que el cocinar iba a ser aburrido, pero en realidad fue al revés, realmente cocinar es divertido. Como era la primera vez que iba a cocinar hubo cosas en las que se equivoco: como el de poner a hervir las zanahorias para la sopa sin agua, o hacer galletas de chocolate sin chocolate y peor aun, hacer agua de jugo de limón... con sal. Pero en vez de que Fox se enfadara se divertía mucho, ya que el pelipardo no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se divirtió tanto cocinando.

"Jajaja..." se reía como loco el ojiverde.

"¿¡Que tengo!" pregunto bastante ofendido el peliazul sin darse cuenta de que tenia muchas machas de harina en su rostro.

"Olvídalo" se dirigió a ver como estaban las galletas.

"¡Ah no! ¡Ahora me dices que tengo!" lo persiguió con mas preguntas.

_Close to you_

_(Cerca de ti)_

_Jibun nashisa sagashite iru no nara _

_(Si quieres encontrar aquello que necesitas)_

_Saigo made kimeta koto wo mamotte ikeba idesa_

_(Piensa en la forma de protegerlo hasta tu ultimo aliento)_

_Close To You..._

_(Cerca de ti)_

_Dasi na koto mune ni kisami konde_

_(Grabare a fuego en mi pecho lo más importante)_

_Kimi no soba de kagayaku stuyoi kokoro ga hitotsu dake nanda..._

_(A tu lado se hace más fuerte el brillo de mi corazón)_

"Bien, ya hicieron todos las cosas de la lista" dijo Daisy a los chicos "cargaron mis compras, me ayudaron a remodelar mi cuarto (el cual no cambio en nada ¬¬U) lavaron la ropa, la tendieron y cocinaron la cena"

"Supongo que ya fue todo ¿verdad?" pregunto Fox.

"mmm...Si ya terminaron todo. Ya no son mis esclavos"

"¡YUPI!" salto de alegría Marth.

"Bueno nos vemos mañana" se despidió la princesa.

"¡UN SEGUNDO PRINCESA!" la detuvieron los dos.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto la chica.

"¡Hicimos un trato! ¡Dijo que si éramos sus sirvientes por todo el día borraría la foto! ¿¡Lo recuerda!"

"Ah si, ya la borre, no se preocupen" mientras sacaba su celular y mostraba que la foto ya había sido borrada.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos princesa" se despidió el príncipe.

"Y perdone por desconfiar de usted" se disculpo el chico-zorro.

Marth y Fox se fueron, la princesa se fue a su habitación, lo primero que hiso al entrar fue prender su computadora portátil, se dirigió a "Mis imágenes" y vio la foto que según había borrado pero en realidad no la borro. Se oye que tocan su puerta y ella se dirige abrir.

"Hola Daisy" le saludo Peach

"Hola Peach pasa" le invito a entrar.

"Me imagino que todas esas ordenas para ellos terminaron" comento la rubia.

"Pues si" contesto la pelicastaña.

"Supongo que guardaste la foto en tu computadora en lo que ellos cocinaban"

"Si"

"¿Por qué la guardaste?" pregunto con cierto interés.

"Se que cuando digan lo que siente la querrán de recuerdo" sonrió la chica.

"Un recuerdo muy agradable" dijo la princesa del durazno.

"Asi lo va hacer..."

Continuara...

Tacha! Bien dije que agregaría en este episodio la canción "CLOSE TO YOU" y lo hice (La canción esta hermosa) yo les recomiendo que la descarguen en sitios de música: el nombre es Close To You. La letra de la canción esta en japonés, ay que de seguro recordaran que al principio del episodio uno pondría canciones en japonés: esta es una de ellas. Si los desespere lo siento mucho, Bueno aquí dejo un SPOILER del fanfic "BELIVIE IN NEXUS".

_En algún momento de nuestras vidas cuando la situación se pone difícil dejamos de creer en todo. No obstante hay gente que a pesar de lo difícil que este el momento sigue creyendo. Tal vez se vea muy lejos, tal vez tarde mucho tiempo, tal vez sea imposible, tal vez mueras en el intento ¿Pero si crees en algo? ¿En que debes creer? ¿Creer en un vínculo tal vez?_

El cielo se veía de un catastrófico morado, truenos chocaban ante el piso de una manera que incluso hacia temblar a la tierra.

Un gran ser misterioso con grandes alas sonreía de una manera malévola, al fin había obtenido su cometido: el mundo smash era suyo, todos los que se le enfrentaron terminaron convertidos en trofeos, incluyendo convirtió a sus esclavos- Bowser, Ganondorf y Wario- Ya nadie interferiría.

-¡Ahora!- grito de una manera impotente -¡Yo soy el nuevo soberano del mundo Smash!-

Bueno es todo me despido. Adiosin! ^_^

_**-Aicon Fuera-**_


	6. Miedo

Okis, aquí yo su amiga Aicon ha escrito el quinto capitulo de mi lindo fanfic (recuerden el anterior fue una segunda parte asi que no cuenta como el capitulo cinco) creo que unos 2 o 3 capítulos mas y termino el fic. Mas un posible epilogo. Bueno ya no los aburro y mejor lean para sus mentes jóvenes jeje...

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran compañía NINTENDO, hago este fic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro.

(V)

Capitulo 5: Miedo

Era de noche lluviosa en la mansión. Todo el día había estado lloviendo, desde que amaneció hasta ahora sin cesar. A excepción de los que tuvieron que entrenar (como Marth y Fox) el resto no salió para nada, ya que la lluvia hizo que todo el día se hiciera aburrido.

Marth estaba caminando hacia la cocina, aunque el solo iba tres veces a la cocina al día (para desayunar, almorzar y cenar) con esta ya era la cuarta. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Bueno, mañana seria el combate de la semifinal, el combate que tendría con Ike y Falco, y a decir verdad esta muy nervioso; por eso, cuando el esta nervioso come algo para que se calme.

Llego ahí y comió un poco de helado. Cuando termino de comer regresó a su cuarto para ya conciliar el sueño, claro, eran solo las once de la noche, pero se comprometió con Fox para entrenar antes de su combate. No iba tan lejos de su cuarto hasta que...

_**(Sonido de un trueno)**_

Se fue la luz, para desgracia de el que estaba a medio camino a su cuarto. Bueno, él no tenia miedo de la oscuridad ni tampoco de los truenos... Pero necesitaba la luz para vestirse con su piyama.

"Genial" dijo Marth con sarcasmo "¿No podías irte otro día?"

Una chica de vestido rosa caminaba por los pasillos con una vela encendida y se topo con el príncipe.

"Oh Marth ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Peach un poco sorprendida.

"Pues ya iba a mi habitación cuando de repente se fue la luz" le respondió cruzado de brazos.

"mmm... ya veo, mira ten esta vela para que puedas irte a tu cuarto" le entrego la rubia una vela extra en un candelabro.

"Gracias princesa" agradeció el peliazul.

"De nada" se fue la princesa a otro pasillo.

"Bien ahora a mi cuarto"

Él camino del pasillo a su cuarto, pasó cerca de una cortina roja y descubrió algo muy raro en ella.

"mmm... esto es extraño..." dijo el príncipe llevándose una mano a la barbilla "¿Desde cuando las cortinas tiemblan? Y otra cosa ¿Las cortinas tienen botas?" desvió su mirada a la parte inferior de la cortina.

"..." la cortina no dijo nada.

"Escucha, si eres Link te tengo una mala noticia, no lograras asustarme" jalo la cortina hacia él "A si que si me disculpas..." justo se dio cuenta de que no era Link si no otra persona.

"¿Fox...?"

"Eh... hola..." saludo un poco apenado Fox.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto bastante sorprendido.

"¿Yo? Eh... bueno estaba buscando... mi blaster..." trato de evitar que lo descubriera "¡Si eso!"

"¿Detrás de una cortina?" volvió a preguntar mas sorprendido "si tu blaster la tienes cerca de tu cinturón"

"¿Asi? Hay mira que distraído soy jeje..." comento un poco apenado el pelipardo llevándose una mano a la nuca.

"Oye ¿Estas bien?"

"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?"

"Me refiero que tu estas temblando y además estas... muy pálido" se asusto al verlo que estaba muy blanco.

"Bueno yo..." iba decir otra escusa hasta que oyó algo terrorífico.

_**(Sonido de un trueno)**_

"¡YIAAAAA!" grito asustado el chico-zorro por el rayo.

"Oye tranquilo, solo es un rayo no te asustes" trato de tranquilizarlo el ojiazul.

"¿Asustado yo? ¡Ja! No soy un bebe Marth" dijo en un tono de "valentía" el ojiverde.

"Entonces ¿Por que estas temblando?"

"Yo no estoy temblando" se enfado mas.

"Si, pero cuando se oyó el rayo te asustaste demasiado"

"¡Marth, yo no me asuste con el trueno!" se oyó mas enfadado.

"_Ah otro perro con ese hueso_" dijo mentalmente Marth, si bien tenia ganas de decírselo directamente recordó de nuevo que no tenia que llevarse mal, ya que mañana eran las semifinales y no dejaría que un pleito las arruinase "como tu digas" comento en un tono amable.

"Bueno si me disculpas..." se dio media vuelta hasta que sintió la mano del príncipe sobre su hombro "¿Eh?"

"Sabes, se fue la luz y bueno no creo que regrese hasta mañana, y los pasillos están bien oscuros. Si me lo permites puedo acompañarte hasta tu cuarto ya que tengo una vela, después de todo para eso están los amigos" se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro el príncipe.

"Bueno... gracias" comento un poco sonrojado el chico-zorro.

"Vamos..."

"Genial, y justo apenas cuando la película se ponía interesante" comento bastante enfado Ike.

"Oh vamos Ike, aun podemos divertirnos" dijo Falco.

"Bueno tienes razón Falky, oye ¿Mañana tenemos que enfrentarnos a Marth y a Fox?" pregunto el mercenario.

"Si" respondió el chico-halcón "¿Por qué lo mencionas?"

"Es que ayer Daisy y Peach me enseñaron una foto en donde ellos dos casi se besan"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, de hecho anteayer ¿Recuerdas quien hiso la cena?" le pregunto de nuevo el mercenario.

"Fue Daisy ¿Oh no?" se sorprendió un poco Lombardi.

"De hecho fueron eso dos, ya que Daisy los amenazo de enseñar la foto a toda la mansión si no eran sus sirvientes"

"Daisy es mala" se puso una mano cerca de la barbilla "Asi nos hiso cuando descubrió cuando nos besamos accidentalmente ¿lo recuerdas bien Ike?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa el piloto.

"Si" Dijo el chico recordando.

"Por cierto ¿Como fue que nos besamos?" pregunto Falco.

"mmm... creo que fue asi" junto sus labios a los del chico-halcón de una manera apasionante.

Estuvieron asi durante un tiempo hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

"¡Oye!" el chico-halcón fingió un poco de enojo "Ike eres bien tonto"

"Pero te a gustado ¿no?" pregunto de una manera juguetona el mercenario.

"La verdad es que si" abrazo a su compañero el piloto. "Te amo"

"Igual yo" respondió de la misma manera.

"Listo ya llegamos" dijo Marth señalando el cuarto de Fox.

"Gracias" agradeció feliz Fox.

"Bueno si me disculpas tengo que irme a dormir, mañana es nuestro combate en equipo asi que tengo que descansar bien. Buenas no..." No logro terminar la oración por un sonido.

_**(Sonido de un trueno)**_

Marth sintió como Fox lo abrazo rápidamente, como si no quisiera que se fuera de su lado, el lo abrazo siquiera sin saber por que.

"¿Fox?" pregunto bastante preocupado.

"Yo... lo siento no debí hacer eso..." se separo rápidamente de el pero Marth lo detuvo.

"Fox dime ¿Te dan miedo los truenos?" le pregunto preocupado.

"Si..." respondió un triste el pelipardo.

"Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Bueno tu eres alguien valiente y si te enterabas de mi miedo te burlarías de mi... asi que..." fue interrumpido por que el príncipe estaba poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla derecha.

"Oye... yo nunca me burlaría de ti, eres mi amigo, y si crees que soy valiente la verdad es que yo le tengo miedo a que mis amigos tengan una preocupación"

"Marth..." su voz apenas era un susurro.

"Te propongo algo, puedes dormir conmigo hoy ya que la los truenos están muy fuertes y creo que necesitas a alguien que te tranquilice y ese alguien soy yo" dijo en un tono amable el ojiazul.

"¿No seria una incomodidad para ti?" pregunto el ojiverde.

"Claro que no, ve a ponerte tu piyama, yo te espero aquí"

"esta bien..." dijo un poco bajo McCloud metiéndose a su cuarto.

"_Ese Fox, parece tan lindo cuando habla asi" _pensó el príncipe _"¡ALTO! ¿¡LINDO! ¿NO TE MORDISTE LA LENGUA MARTH?"_ Se sonrojo bastante.

Marth llevo a Fox a su cuarto para que durmiera con el. Llegaron al cuarto de Marth, él le dijo que podía dormir en su cama, el decidió dormirse en el piso que no le molestaba para nada.

"Bueno Fox mañana es nuestro combate con Ike y Falco asi que duerme bien" se acostó hasta que oyó la voz de Fox.

"Marth, se que esto te puede parecer tonto e incomodo pero, ¿Te puedes dormir a mi lado?" pregunto el pelipardo.

"Seguro" se levanto del piso y se dirigió a la cama, Fox hizo un espacio para que pudiera dormirse junto a el, cuando se acostó...

"Oye Marth ¿Te digo algo?" el ojiverde.

"¿Si?" pregunto el peliazul.

"Eres un buen amigo"

"Gracias..." sonrió el príncipe.

Tres minutos después Fox se quedo dormido, Marth sin saber por que lo abrazo hacia el. Le pareció lindo verlo dormido, otros tres minutos Marth se quedo dormido.

Continuara...

Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, recuerden que si no les gusto me lo pueden decir con los rewies y a si lo mejorare (pero no sean tan escritos... ji).

_**-Aicon Fuera-**_


	7. Preparativo

Okis!, creo que tarde demasiado en terminar este capitulo... bueno a decir verdad es que... (Estuve comprando cartas de yu-gi-oh!5ds y... de ahí se me fue para el café internet ^^U) bueno no les dejo esperar mas. ¡COMENSEMOS!

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran compañía **NINTENDO**, hago este fic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro.

(VI)

Capitulo 6: Preparativo

Era apenas las ocho de la mañana en la mansión smash, la lluvia por fin había terminado mostrando un bello y radiante sol, sus rayos pasaban por la ventana de uno de los cuartos de los participantes que de seguro muchos de ustedes ya sabrán quien es. Marth abrió lentamente sus ojos azules y miro lo que sus brazos ceñían.

"... ¿Fox? ..." dijo en tono bajo el chico. De repente se pone a recordar por que estaba en sus brazos.

_**Flashback**_

_Marth llevo a Fox a su cuarto para que durmiera con el. Llegaron al cuarto de Marth, él le dijo que podía dormir en su cama, el decidió dormirse en el piso que no le molestaba para nada._

"_Bueno Fox mañana es nuestro combate con Ike y Falco asi que duerme bien" se acostó hasta que oyó la voz de Fox._

"_Marth, se que esto te puede parecer tonto e incomodo pero, ¿Te puedes dormir a mi lado?" pregunto el pelipardo._

"_Seguro" se levanto del piso y se dirigió a la cama, Fox hizo un espacio para que pudiera dormirse junto a el, cuando se acostó..._

"_Oye Marth ¿Te digo algo?" el ojiverde._

"_¿Si?" pregunto el peliazul._

"_Eres un buen amigo" _

"_Gracias..." sonrió el príncipe._

_Tres minutos después Fox se quedo dormido, Marth sin saber por que lo abrazo hacia el. Le pareció lindo verlo dormido, otros tres minutos Marth se quedo dormido._

_**Flashback**_

Sonrió al pensar eso. No recordaba haber tenido un momento agradable en mucho tiempo. Dejo de abrazarlo para poder levantarse; en el acto Fox sostuvo los brazos de Marth, como no querer separarse de el.

"Marth..." dijo aun adormilado y entre sueños el chico-zorro "Te vas a lastimar, mejor deja que yo lo haga..."

El príncipe rio un poco por el comentario del muchacho, el recuerda que mientras estuvieron en el emisario subespacial para derrotar a Tabuu, Marth intento atacarlo de una manera arriesgada.

Quito los brazos de Fox con delicadeza, cuando finalmente se separo de él, se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto, miro el cielo y vio que era un día bello. Sabía que la lluvia había terminado.

"Asi que... la tempestad acabo..." murmuro serio el chico.

Volteo a ver al pelipardo quien seguía dormido. Se acerco a él y lo movió un poco sujetándolo de su hombro.

"Fox, Fox, Hey despierta" pero el dormido no hiso caso "Vamos despierta" lo siguió moviendo pero nada "¡Vamos despierta holgazán!" Reclamo el príncipe bastante furioso, lo que provoco que el pelipardo despertara.

"... ¿Qué paso?" pregunto apenas despertando el ojiverde.

"Vamos despierta, que tenemos que entrenar antes de nuestro combate con Ike y Falco"

"¡Oh si cierto! Perdón Marth je" se disculpo McCloud un poco apenado.

"Bueno no importa" dijo un poco serio "Bien, si no te importa necesito vestirme a solas asi que..."

"¡Ah! Tienes razón" se llevo su mano derecha a la cabeza y se levanto de la cama para poder salir de la habitación del príncipe "Marth..."

"¿Si?"

"Gracias... Gracias por dormir conmigo" reconoció Fox de todo corazón.

"No fue nada...Para eso somos amigos"

"Si, bueno nos vemos en el desayuno" se fue de la habitación de Marth.

El príncipe salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la sala del desayuno, ahí se encontró con su rival en la mansión y por lógica un gran amigo de Fox; Link.

"Buenos días... Marth" pronunció Link con dificultad el nombre.

"Lo mismo para ti... Link" dijo de la misma manera Marth.

Los dos se miraron de una manera desafiante, como queriendo desaparecerse con los ojos. (Aquí suena el típico tono de enfrentamientos de película de vaqueros) aunque ya se enfrentaron una vez quería volver a desafiarse de nuevo... inclusive salió una bola de paja enfrente de ellos.

"¡OLIMAR!" gritaron los dos viendo al astronauta "¿¡POR QUE ANDAS AVENTANDO BOLAS DE PAJA!"

"Eh yo..." miro al pikmin rojo que estaba a su lado, el cual se fue muy rápido "...Adiós" se fue a segur al pequeño pikmin.

"Payaso..." murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

Volviendo al su "enfrentamiento"... los dos empezaron desfundar sus espadas, no paso mucho tiempo para que alguien los interrumpiera.

"Link" llamo una voz femenina que atrajo la atención del rubio.

"Zelda" sonrió el muchacho al escuchar la voz de su princesa "¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno Link, ya es muy tarde para el desayuno y ya sabes, como no me gusta desayunar sola los lunes..." mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su héroe.

"Ok" le dedico una sonrisa a la chica de grandes orejas "Vámonos"

"Si, vamos" mientras lo guiaba "Adiós Marth" se despidió de Marth.

"Adiós princesa Zelda" despidió el peliazul.

Cuando la pareja de hylian se alejo lo suficiente, la princesa hablo.

"Link ¿Otra vez querías enfrentarte a Marth?" pregunto la hylian.

"No" contesto el.

"No mientas Link ¿Por qué querías enfrentarte a el?" volvió a preguntar "Acaso ¿Es por que te venció la semana pasada?"

"No Zelda" respondió ahora en seco "Solo quería advertirle algo"

"¿Que?"

"Que tenga mucho cuidado si le hace algo a mis amigos"

"Pero ¿Qué les ha hecho? ¿Ha lastimado a Mario, Sonic, Kirby, Samus? ¿A quien a lastimado?"

"Me refiero a Fox"

"¿A Fox? ¿Qué le ha hecho?"

"Veras, el día que tuve mi ultimo combate para el torneo, me entere por parte de Pit que Marth y Fox discutieron por la forma de ataque, en lo que discutían Ike aparece y el les dijo..."

_**Flashback**_

"_Entiendo que ustedes siempre tenga pleitos, por que sean amigos, rivales o quizás... novios" dijo en tono medio burlón._

"_¡¿QUE! ¡¿NOVIOS!" Preguntaron ahora los dos con un rubor rosado en sus mejillas._

"_Pero que no se les olvide que si no entrenan los venceremos con facilidad, asi que practiquen... Nos vemos" ahora si se despidió._

_**Flashback**_

"Pero no es todo" continuo Link "la noche de ese día, yo me dirigía a la cocina a..."

"De seguro a tomar leche" lo interrumpió Zelda un poco enojada ya que sabe de antemano que la leche para su héroe es como la cerveza para los borrachos (Ósea: cuando Link despierta en las mañanas amanece con una cruda)

"Je adivinaste Zelda" dijo un poco apenado el rubio llevándose una mano a la cabeza "Pero eso es otro tema. Como te decía, esa noche yo me dirigía a la cocina para tomar leche, y descubrí dos cosas que hizo Marth" justo en ese momento el se llevo una mano a la barbilla.

_**Flashback**_

_Por un segundo Fox se iba a levantar para ignorarlo, pero al hacerlo, accidentalmente tiro el vaso al piso, este cayo haciéndose pedazos. Cuando se inclino para recoger los fragmentos, accidentalmente su mano derecha se poso sobre un vidrio el cual se le incrusto en la palma._

_"!Argh¡" se quejo Fox al sentir un grueso trozo introduciendo en su diestra._

_Marth vio como Fox se quejaba por el dolor, entonces se acerco a el, se inclino y tomo su mano._

_"¿Qué?" pregunto el pelipardo bastante nervioso._

_"Te voy a ayudar" acerco sus labios a la mano del el haciendo que estos "besaran" su palma (aunque en realidad solo estaba tratando de extraerle el cristal)_

_Por un momento Fox sintió su corazón latiendo mil veces por segundo, se coloco un sonrojo en sus mejillas, finalmente los labios de Marth se separaron de su mano (con poco de sangre) y sacando un pañuelo y llevándolo a su boca escupió en el pedazo de vidrio._

_"Listo ¿te sientes mejor?" le pregunto el peliazul._

_"Eh...yo...si..." le respondió el pelipardo bastante nervioso._

_"Que bueno" dijo Marth mientras se dibujo una sonrisa._

_Rato después los dos chicos recogieron los pedazos de vidrio con una escoba y un recogedor. Al terminar Marth volvió a hablar con Fox._

_"Entonces, creo que para ambos deberíamos llevarnos bien, tal vez deberíamos ser amigos, ¿te parece?" dijo Marth._

_"mmm...Creo que si, podríamos ser amigos" contesto Fox._

_"Genial, entonces, ¿que tal si mañana practicamos en gimnasio mañana en la mañana?" le pregunto el príncipe._

_"Si, claro seguro" le contesto el chico zorro._

_"Ok, me alegro que nos llevemos bien. Bueno nos vemos" se despidió el peliazul mientras salía de la cocina._

_**Flashback**_

"¡¿MARTH BESO LA MANO DE FOX!" pregunto asombrada y también sonrojada la hylian.

"Si, después de ese día lo olvide y juste hoy lo recordé... ¿sabes? creo que Marth tiene planeado usar a Fox hasta que termine el torneo" esto ultimo lo dijo algo enojado "Fue lo primero que descubrí"

"mmm... Mira Link, yo dudo que Marth haga ese tipo de cosa pero bueno, si es verdad lo que dices, estaré de tu lado" mientras su mirada se hiso un poco seria-preocupada "Y ¿Cuál fue la segunda cosa que descubriste?"

"La segunda cosa que descubrí..." primero tomo aire, después apretó su mano derecha con furia.

"¿Si?" lo miro muy intrigada la princesa.

"¡El muy sinvergüenza se acabo la ultima caja de leche!"

Zelda cae al piso estilo anime, se levanta y le pega en el estomago "¡TONTO! ¡Eso no es importante!"

"¡Auch! Perdón Zelda, pero es que me da coraje que haga ese tipo de cosas" mientras se sobaba la pancita con su mano derecha.

"Mira no importa eso ahora" se resigno la chica.

Antes de que Marth se fuera a la sala de desayuno con Fox, decidió ir con dos personas quienes estaban en el jardín y finalmente las encontró.

"Ike, Falco" llamo Marth.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el mercenario.

"¿podría pedirles un favor a los dos?"

"¿De que se trata?" pregunto el chico-halcón.

"Bueno, después de que termine nuestra batalla sea cual sea el resultado de esta ¿Podría hablar con ustedes?"

"Seguro" afirmo Ike.

"Ok. Gracias, nos vemos en el estadio, adiós" se despidió el príncipe yéndose.

"Oye" llamo el piloto "¿Qué crees que nos pregunte Marth, Ike?"

"No lo se... pero si es lo que creo que es... lo podríamos ayudar" esto lo dijo cruzado de brazos.

Continuará...

Ya merito término este fanfic, dos episodios más y termina.

Cuidencen chiquillos y chiquillas de todas las edades (como el ex presidente de Mexico ósea chente Fox xD)

_**-Aicon Fuera-**_


	8. Sentimientos

Okis, Siento haberlos hecho esperar, pero es que mi linda computadora se le ocurrió descomponerse, y para el colmo me borro los dos últimos episodios de este fic (iba a terminar en septiembre, pero por falta de tiempo e inspiración no fue así)

Les pido una gran disculpa, si todavía siguen en el fic lean el penúltimo episodio.

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran compañía ****NINTENDO****, hago este fic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**(IIV)**_

Capitulo 7: Verdad

"Los ganadores son…!" dijo Master Hand desde un tipo de bocina "¡Marth y Fox!"

¿Quién lo podría creer? Habían ganado los chicos, la mayoría no lo podía entender. Creían que ganarían Ike y Falco mientras que Fox y Marth perderían, pero fue al revés. Desde que inicio el torneo no se llevaba bien, se peleaban con frecuencia, no se toleraban, es mas casi llegaban a los golpes. Pero ahora…

"¡No lo creo!" decían asombrados Lucas y Ness desde las gradas.

"Se que Fox es uno de mis grandes amigos…" decía Sonic viendo el resultado "Pero creía que iba perder"

"¿Acaso no confías en nuestro amigo?" pregunto Link bastante molesto por el comentario del erizo.

"Este…" busco una manera de salirse de la pregunta "¿Ya viste los pajaritos? Están muy bonitos" señalo a unas palomas que volaban.

"…" lo miro feo el rubio _"Aunque me alegro de que Fox ganara… por alguna razón siento que las cosas van a terminar mal… y no me refiero en el torneo… y se que Marth podría ser el culpable" _pensó viendo los ganadores.

Marth y Fox presumían como ganaban, Ike y Falco se les acercaron para hablar con ellos.

"Ese fue un gran combate" dijo Ike con alago "Felicidades por ganar"

"Bueno para ser exactos ustedes casi nos gana" comento Marth.

"¡Por un segundo!" grito Falco.

"Como lo has dicho Falco, por un segundo" le dijo Fox en tono medio burlón, el chico-halcón frunció el ceño ante tal comentario.

"Tranquilo **"Falky"** no quiero que te pongas verde" lo tranquilazo el mercenario poniendo énfasis en el apodo de su compañero.

"…Ike…" Lombardi adoraba que lo llamara Falky, pero en público lo abochornaba.

"¿Así se llevan?" pregunto el príncipe interesado.

"Algo así" responde el de la banda mientras abrazaba al chico-halcón por detrás.

"¡IKE!" le grito molesto el peliazul.

"ya" se separo de el "Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, muchas felicidades Marth y Fox" se despidió y su compañero lo siguió.

En lo que se alejaba la pareja.

"¿¡Por que te gusta hacer el ridículo!" le reclamo molesto Falco.

"No estoy haciendo el ridículo, solo que gusta abrazarte y llamarte así" sonrió Ike "Además ¿no te gusta que te llama de esa manera?"

"No en publico"

"Todos en la mansión saben que somos pareja" puso su mano sobre su mejilla derecha de su amor.

"Ike…" tenia las mejillas rojas.

Los dos chicos levantaron sus manos para responder a la despedida. Cuando ya no se vieron el mayor hablo.

"Oye Fox" dijo Marth.

"Si"

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto perplejo Fox.

"Por que…" le costaba mucho decirlo, pero tenia que hacerlo "Nuestro equipo a mejorado mucho"

"¿De que hablas Marth? Fue gracias a ti, fuiste tu quien se dio cuenta de nuestros errores, es gracias a ti que llegamos tan lejos" comento el pelipardo con una tierna y dulce sonrisa.

"Fox…" el peliazul se sonrojo por tal comentario "_Es tan inocente…_"

"¿Eh? Marth, estas rojísimo ¿tienes fiebre?" pregunto preocupado el chico-zorro poniendo su mano sobre su frente, lo cual provoco mas sonrojo en el príncipe.

"_¿Que hago? ¿Qué hago? El esta cerca de mi, es tan lindo cuando me mira de esa manera"_ el tener a McCloud cerca lo ponía nervioso "Fox… tengo que decirte algo…"

"¿Que es?" pregunto el.

"_Dilo Marth_" le dijo su mente "Yo… Yo…"

"¡FOX!" gritaron un grupito de amigos (Sonic, Mario y Link) para llamar la atención del muchacho.

"_Me lleva la chin..." _pensó molesto el ojiazul.

"¡Mario, Link, Sonic!" se separo de su compañero para acercarse a sus amigos"

"Metiches…" murmuro molesto.

Todo era obvio, los sentimientos del príncipe estaban aclarados como el agua, estaba enamorado de su rival, o mejor dicho de su amigo. Si llevaba una buena conexión con el no fue por que quisiera ser su camarada, si no por que no ganaría el torneo, tan solo paso una semana con Fox y ahora su corazón cargaba sentimientos afectuosos.

Recordó muchas imágenes de Fox. Las primeras de cuando discutía, con cara de enojo, cólera y burla. Las segundas con una sonrisa dulce, amable, tierna, cariñosa e inocente. Además ¿Por qué se lo abrazo anoche? ¿Por qué le gustaba el verde de sus ojos?

"_¿Qué hare?"_ se pregunto a si mismo pero sus sentimientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz McCloud "¿Qué ocurre Fox?"

"Mario y los demás vamos a celebrar por que pasamos a la final ¿Quieres venir?" pregunto con inocencia el pelipardo.

"No gracias Fox…" le dijo serenamente el ojiazul.

"¿Seguro?" el chico mayor acepta con la cabeza "Bueno, nos vemos entonces" dicho esto el pelipardo se despide de el dándose media vuelta.

"_Como me gustaría decirte… lo mucho que te amo…_"

_**Continuara…**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Si les gusto, dejen rebiews y si no también, solo un capitulo mas y estará terminado.

Quiero agradecer a NanaeTsuki por darse cuenta de un error en el capitulo 3. Grcias por ser muy observadora.

Adiós minna-san

_**-Aicon Fuera-**_


	9. Amor

Okis, Siento haberlos hecho esperar, antes de irme de vacaciones y que terminara el año no iba dejar incompleto este Fic, así que aquí esta el ultimo episodio, me tarde bastante, pues ya sabe, esta cosa borro mis últimos capítulos, y por falta de inspiración no pude apresurarme, pero bueno, disfrútenlo.

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran compañía ****NINTENDO****, hago este fic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro.**

_**(VIII)**_

Capitulo 8: Amor

En la sala de la mansión Fox, Link, Mario y Sonic festejaban por la victoria del pelipardo, ya solo faltaba enfrentarse a Snake y Samus quienes serian sus últimos oponentes. Festejaban como una pequeña reunió (con unas frituras, un jugo de manzana y unas dunitas espolvoreadas Nt: que ricas x3)

"un oponente mas y ya" dijo Sonic antes de tomarse su vaso de meollo.

"No cabe duda de que eres unos de los mejores peleadores de este torneo" dijo a su vez Mario.

"Te equivocas, la verdad es que fue gracias a Marth" al mencionar el nombre del peliazul sus ojos se le iluminaron un poco "El es un gran compañero"

En ese momento Link iba a tomar la palabra para decirle a Fox lo que sospechaba de ese príncipe, sin embargo escucho unos paso acercándose a la sala.

"Fox" llamo una voz de un joven.

El pelipardo volteo de quien se trataba fue entonces que da cuenta que es Marth, atrás de el iban Ike y Falco unos segundos después Daisy junto a Peach se acerco al grupo, algo grande iba suceder, lo sabia tanto los recién llegados.

"Marth" se acerco al el ojiazul "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te arrepentiste después de todo?"

"Eh… No… de hecho vine por que quiero hablar contigo" menciono el príncipe en un tono bastante serio, coas que sorprendió al chico-zorro "Pero a solas"

"_¿Hablar con el? ¿A solas? esto ya se esta volviendo sucio" _pensó el rubio "Oye ¿Qué tramas Marth?"

"¡Link!" le grito un poco enojada la princesa de las flores.

"¡Solo quiero saber…!"

"Esta bien Link, se que desconfías de mi" sonrió Marth, esa sonrisa que no tenia ni sarcasmo o burla como en anteriores ocasiones "Pero no tramo nada"

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy ton…?" no pudo terminar de hablar por sintió unos zapatos de tacón pisándolo "¡Auch! ¡Zelda!"

"Marth querido no le hagas caso a este **TONTO**, discúlpalo jeje…" la hylian rio de una manera algo ridícula, su novio solo la miraba de esta manera (¬_¬U) (Si ya se ¿A que horas llego ella? Ni yo misma lo se)

"Descuide princesa" dijo en tono de no importarle "Vamos Fox"

"Si"

Como quería irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible lo tomo de la mano derecha, cosa que provoco que se sonrojara un poco, Marth no noto eso pero Link, Mario, Sonic, Zelda, Daisy, Peach, Ike y Falco si, el primero se sorprendió bastante con la car así (Ò.o)

"¿¡Acaso lo tomo de la mano! ¡Ahora si esta jugando sucio! ¡Lo sabia, lo esta utilizando! ¡Lo voy a linchar! ¿¡Quien me acompaña?" pregunto el espadachín mientras levantaba su dedo índice.

Pero se di cuenta que en tan poco tiempo todos dejaron la sala, el era el único que quedaba, se sentía realmente estúpido.

"Me dejaron…" se desanimo bastante.

"¿Link, que esperas? ¿No quiere ver como Marth se le declara a Fox?" se regreso rápido el erizo para llamarlo.

"¿¡Se le va declarar! Esto tengo que verlo" se adelanto saliendo mientras que el erizo azulado cogió una bolsa de frituras de queso y una caja de jugo de naranja (Quién sabe como este bueno el final)

Los dos chicos ya se encontraban en el único lugar donde podrían estar solos (en el cuarto de Marth) El príncipe estaba nervioso, realmente estaba dispuesto a declarársele, pero también debía decirle la dolorosa verdad, mientras que el chico-zorro sentía que su corazón latía mas que cuando su compañero le beso la mano.

"Fox… tengo que decirte algo muy importante, se trata de mis sentimientos…que están relacionados contigo" su voz se escuchaba algo palpitante.

"…Marth…"

"Pero tienes que saber esto antes…"

"…" ahora se encontraba nervioso el pelipardo.

"La razón por la que me empecé a hacer tu amigo fue… para ganar el torneo…"

"¿Qué?" el alma del ojiverde se quebró al escuchar eso "explícate por favor…"

"Cuando Ike nos dijo que perderíamos el torneo por no llevarnos bien, me alerte bastante, no quería perder este torneo por eso me dije a mi mismo que me llevaría bien contigo en pocas palabras… te estaba utilizando…"

"¿Utilizándome…?" el pobre Fox bajo su cabeza, los mechones de su frente taparon sus ojos.

"Admito que eso es muy sucio por hacerte esto… solo pensaba en la victoria pero… en esta semana descubrí que… que… me… gustas…" al pronunciar esto sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo.

Sus orejas suevas y pardas se movieron un poco al escuchar eso, levanto su rostro, sus ojo tenían unos finos ríos de lagrimas de cristal, cosa que sorprendió a Marth.

"¿Te gusto?"

"No… No me gustas… ¡Te amo! Como te lo explico, creí que te odiaba, poco a poco tratando de llevarme bien contigo descubrí que me caías bien y ayer descubrí de lo mucho que te amo"

"Marth…"

"Lo se, soy una rata asquerosa por utilizarte, y tienes todo el derecho de odiarme… pero solo quería decirte este sentimiento que me vuelve loco de amor…"

"No Marth… yo no te odio… de hecho tu me gustas…" también ahora sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

"¿Cómo? ¿O sea que yo te…?"

"Si Marth, también te amo" llevo una mano a su nuca y rio leve, justo entonces sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, el príncipe lo miraba de una manera tan dulce y seductora "Eh Marth…"

"No hables… y disfruta…" dicho esto poso con una gran delicadeza sus labios sobre los del pelipardo

Fue un beso tierno y dulce, lleno de pasión y de cariño, Fox cerro sus ojos al igual que los de Marth, sus lenguas se entrelazaron al sentirse mutuamente, fue el mejor momentos tuvieron hasta que separarse por la falta de aire.

"Marth te amo" lo abrazo de una manera tan tierna.

"Igual yo…" como el peliazul era mayor lo abrazo con su brazo derecho y con la otra acaricio su cabello, provocando un sonrojo para el pelipardo menor.

"_Que romántico"_

"_Shhh"_

"_¿Qué dije?"_

"_Cállate idiota"_

Ambos se soparon al escuchar unas voces tras la puerta, el peliazul jalo la puerta hacia el y vio como cayeron Link, Mario, Zelda, Peach y Falco, Ike esta de pie, Daisy con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y Sonic comía una frituras.

"Otra, otra, otra, otra" dijo el erizo con emoción.

"¿¡Que rayos hacen espiándonos!" reclamo el ojiazul con enojo.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías que iba dejar que le hicieras algo malo a mi amigo?" dijo el rubio en tono de broma, tono que nunca uso en su rival.

"Fue lo mas romántico que he oído" dijo a su vez la princesa rubia con emoción.

"Fue mejor que final de telenovela del canal de las estrellas o T.V Azteca" fueron esta vez Mario, Zelda y Sonic.

"Como sea, muchas felicidades por declarártele Marth" el chico-halcón se levanto con ayuda del mercenario.

"Bueno antes que nada, tengan" La castaña le entrego la foto en donde "casi se besan.

"Princesa"

"No la borre, por que sabia que terminarían así" sonrió la ojiverde "Es un recuerdo de que ya son novios"

"Gracias" dijeron los dos chicos alegres.

"¿Qué les parece si volvemos a la fiesta?" propuso Link "Además debemos celebrar de que ya tenemos pareja confirmada"

"Bien" todos asistieron.

Así una nueva pareja nació, Marth y Fox se fueron con los demás tomados de la manos, Link ya o desconfiaba del su rival por la forma de ser con su amigo, pero seguiría siendo rivales, Daisy se sentía feliz por haber ayudado a los dos smashers, todo por ver un Yaoi en la mansión (Así es, una yaoista igual que su servidora linda ^^) Una semana después Marth y Fox ganaron el torneo, pero lo mejor que habían ganado fue su amor, ahora estarían juntos por siempre, unidos por el amor, eran rivales, después amigos y ahora novios.

_**Fin.**_

Gracias, gracia por leer y segur con el fic, se los agradezco mucho, espero que les halla gustado como a mi al escribirlo.

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:

_**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**_: Fuiste la primera persona en leerlo, lo que estuvo al pendiente, dejaste rebiews, tus comentarios, gracias Zeldi.

_**Tezcatlipoca**_: Oni-Cha, gracias por editar mi fic, por darme ideas en todo momento, muchas gracias.

_**Onafiel-Isil**__**: **_Hola! Antes que nada gracia por leer mi fic y claro que todavía me acuerdo de ti, como si fuera ayer la tnt de octubre-noviembre, gracias por el dibujo de MarthXFox lemon y por leer el fic, salúdame a los demás.

_**NanaeTsuki**_: Gracias por darte cuenta del error del capitulo 3, eres muy observadora y gracias por leerlo también.

_**-Aicon Fuera-**_


End file.
